Worst Case Scenario
by xxBurningxx
Summary: [AU] Princess Bonnibel hated being locked up in her room, forced to live in a room atop a tower in the Candy Kingdom. Never allowed to leave and bored out of her mind, she prayed for something exciting to happen. Of course, when she had hoped for "exciting," a huge serpentine dragon named Marceline the Dragon Queen wasn't exactly what she had in mind.
1. Chapter One: Prison

**Story Note: An AU set in a world where mythical creatures and magic exist, but humans often rarely contain magic power and most beasts are either hunted and/or regarded with hatred. This world takes in an older time-period, where electricity and plumbing exist but people use lanterns and less advanced devices still as well. Bonnibel is a princess and is 18 years old. Marceline is a dragon. So that you have a visual of what she looks like as a dragon, imagine a stereotypical serpent-like dragon, with the whiskers and lack of wings and whatnot. In my head, I see her with a very similar body to that of Haku's from Spirited Away. (Don't _actually_ know what that species of dragon is called, whoops). **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Adventure Time. This story is for fun only.**

* * *

 **Worst Case Scenario**  
 **by.** _xxBurningxx_  
 **Chapter One: Prison**

* * *

The walls were adorned in bookshelves, filled to the brim with large tomes that contained vast worlds and endless seas of knowledge. She trailed her fingers along their spines, wondering what would be on her reading list for the day, a sigh escaping past her lips. Of course, it didn't matter which book she chose. She'd read every single one in the room at least three times, even the ones that were thousands of pages long.

Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum sighed, giving up on her hunt for an interesting piece of literature to read. Instead she opted for lying down on her entirely-too-large-for-one-person bed to stare at the ceiling. The pale pink of the wall wasn't exactly fun to look at, but at that point she didn't really have anything else to do.

It wasn't as though her life was difficult. She "wanted for nothing," as her father put it. The most exquisite foods were available to her, any fabric of clothing she desired, just about everything was within her fingertips should she request it. Except for perhaps the one thing that she was positive would never be granted to her.

Freedom.

The sweet and blissful ability to leave.

Release from the prison cell that was her room atop a tower in the Candy Kingdom.

For hours she would sit on her balcony and admire those below, trotting along on horseback or even just walking in the midday sun. From a rational standpoint, she could understand her parents - the queen and king of the land - being so overprotective of her, the only heir to the throne. But from a completely personal and maybe somewhat selfish view, it irked her to no ends.

She wasn't allowed outside her room except for dinner in the main hall with her parents. Other than that, all her supplies, clothes, food, whatever it may be, were delivered to her room by the servants. There wasn't a minute that passed when there weren't at least two guards waiting outside her door, keeping anyone from entering, or in her case, exiting.

It frustrated her so much sometimes that she had half a mind to attempt scaling down the tower, even if it was a hundred feet up in the air. Of course, whenever she reached that point of frustration, the logical part of her brain would knock her senses back into place, reminding her of the responsibilities she had looming overhead. She had a kingdom to rule one day; she couldn't be running away just because she was locked up for a little while.

Bonnie tossed herself off the bed and bounced back to one of the bookshelves, scanning the titles again. Nothing particularly spoke to her. She tried cracking open a classic collection of poems, managed her way through two of them, before tossing it across her bed and laying down again.

She groaned in annoyance. The boredom that had swept over her was intense, apathy settling on her shoulders like an unwanted anchor. At that point, Bonnie honestly had no idea what to do with herself.

In the end, she found herself leaning against the balcony railing, gazing into the distance, dwelling on the bustling people on the streets below, praying for a change of pace.

* * *

 **Author Note: I'm trying something _very_ different here. In the past I've _always_ fretted over the length of my chapters, trying to make them 2 - 3k words long. With this story, I'm not going to worry. I've decided that multiple short chapters and frequent updates will be better than me cranking out a chapter once every three months. I already have about five and a half chapters of this story written, and some chapters are like, 600 words and some are over 1k. It'll just depend I think.**

 **This chapter is just to introduce Bonnie to our story, and the next chapter will be from Marcy's POV. We should be consistently switching between their POVs from each chapter, with the occasional POV from an outside source.**

 **Anyway, I hope this train wreck of a story has caught your attention so far! Thanks for reading! Sorry for the crazy ridiculous shortness of this chapter, but like I said. Gonna try not to worry about it this time 'round. Next chapter will be up tomorrow!**


	2. Chapter Two: Scales

**Disclaimer: Adventure Time does not belong to me. This story is just for fun.**

* * *

 **Worst Case Scenario  
** **by.** _xxBurningxx_  
 **Chapter Two: Scales**

* * *

Marceline lay curled around a huge onyx statue atop a mountain of silver and gold and other various pieces of priceless treasure. Slowly, her crimson eyes blinked open, followed by an earth-shuddering yawn breaking from her muzzle. With sluggish movement, she stood, stretching her arms and legs, unable to contain yet another massive yawn from pushing past her throat. Her muscles stiff, she worked each limb and cracked her neck. It felt good to moving around again.

 _A nice hundred-ish year long cat nap,_ she thought to herself, her internal clock telling her the approximate amount of time she'd been dozing. Getting up, she took a few steps back to look at her hoard. She scrutinized it, making sure nothing was out of place, mind making sure that everything was as she'd left it. Happy that her hoard was well, but still groggy with sleep, she walked around a little, covering the grounds of her living space. Making her way to the entrance, she checked the magical defenses along the outside of her territory, thoroughly inspecting the spells and wards until she was satisfied that no one had managed to break past or damage them. To her relief, there weren't even signs of anyone attempting at getting in. Always a good sign, as dragon lairs tended to be highlighted places thieves tried to ransack.

She then made her way back to the main room to admire her hoard once again. Her gaze rested lovingly across the statue she'd been sleeping around protectively, eyeing it with draconian possessiveness. It was her most valuable and prized piece of treasure. Almost a year had been put into stealing it, hours of planning and investigation directed towards obtaining it.

Unlike many other dragons, her hoard was not limited to just one or two metals or minerals. She honestly loved anything that shined or had value. Marceline even had a few pieces of plastic that just looked pretty that she'd decided on keeping. Her pile of treasure was a feet-high mountain of artifacts made out of gold, silver, crystals of various kind, just about everything she could get her claws on that stroked her fancy. Although she would be lying if she said she wasn't especially fond of onyx and obsidian, the two being her absolute favorite.

After about an hour of roaming her lair, a deep cave hidden within the base of a tall and grand mountain, with many pathways and areas etched into the rock and enchanted by magic, a sharp pain shot out across her stomach and she realized that she was absolutely _famished._

Making her way to the cave entrance, she poked her head out and was delightfully pleased to find that the first buds of spring were coming in. Her favorite kind of weather was a good lightning storm of course, electricity being her elemental affinity, but she couldn't deny that the nice warm weather was lovely after sleeping around a cave for years.

Marceline took a few steps out into the grassy clearing outside her liar, stretching to the full length of her serpentine body. If her stomach wasn't clenching, begging for a meal, she would leap to the skies and soar through the clouds that instant. The midday rays of sun glinted off her scales, making their dark black color almost appear as a very deep purple. Taking a deep inhalation of the land and scanning the area, she blinked as her hyper-aware senses picked up on a herd of deer nearby.

 _Jackpot,_ she thought, grinning internally, her mouth salivating at the idea of prey soon to be in her claws.

* * *

Marceline had been awake for about a month when she started getting bored. She wandered about the mountains, explored the forest, chased down prey, but those things could only keep her entertained for so long. She had fun revisiting her favorite areas nearby, but after a while her scales began to itch, her skin crawling for excitement, every nerve in her body aching for something to make her heart race.

For days after those thoughts, she found herself only able to pace about anxiously. Usually that was the point at which she decided to just go back to sleep and surrender to the apathy that consumed her. But even that didn't seem as appealing as it normally would. She wanted to _do_ something.

It wasn't until she was flying a bit outside her territory that she stumbled across a kingdom that had not been there the last time she was awake. She returned to her lair immediately, but she was beside herself with giddy excitement. Marceline was utterly ecstatic as the most wonderful idea came to the forefront of her mind. She'd stolen hundreds of valuable pieces of treasure, but never had she taken anything _living._ Every kingdom had an heir to the throne. And what was more valuable than a living descendant of the king and queen of an entire civilization?

Marceline's mind was set.

 _Stereotypical as it is,_ she thought humorously, she was going to get herself a prince or princess.

* * *

 **Author Note: Of course we all know that Marcy won't be getting a prince, but rather a pretty little princess. [Insert winky emoticon face]. Anyway. Another exposition chapter to acquaint ourselves with the lovely dragon Marceline~ Next chapter and our going-to-be-in-the-far-future love doves will meet. Thanks for reading, and reviews are greatly appreciated! I will reply to them if I can!**


	3. Chapter Three: Kidnapped

**Story Note: I just want to make sure that you guys know that when I said in the first chapter that humans usually didn't possess magical qualities, that doesn't mean they aren't fully aware of its existence. It's not a unimaginable thing like it is in today's society. I just wanted to make sure everyone reading knew that.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time. This story is for fun.**

* * *

 **Worst Case Scenario  
** **by.** _xxBurningxx_  
 **Chapter Three: Kidnapped**

* * *

Bonnie was sitting on the floor of the balcony, flipping through a very extensive book about chemical reactions between different elements and enjoying the moderate weather, when she heard the first shout of alarm in the distance. She paused for a moment, lifting her gaze from the words on the paper to look out over the kingdom. After about three minutes of no more continued yells, she focused her attention back to the tome in her lap.

And then maybe about another three minutes later, another one, this one significantly harsher and hinted with what sounded like fear. This time she dog-eared the page she was on and set it down on the ground and stood up, leaning against the rail and scanning the distance. Nothing seemed to be amiss, although the people and the guards below seemed to be as confused as she was.

She stood there, goosebumps forming along her arms as she a certain unnerving aura settled over her. The hairs on the back of her neck stood ram-rod straight. Something was amiss. She could taste it in the air, like something acrid was tainting the oxygen she was breathing in. It was unsettling, the innocent perfect weather in hand with the completely ominous and strange feeling wafting through the air serving as an obvious oxymoron in the situation.

Then Bonnie heard shouting—those that sounded like commands as opposed to the frightful ones from moments ago—from somewhere within the castle. She contemplated peeking outside her door to see if she could figure anything out, but decided to stay on the balcony where she could see what was going on from up high, one of the few benefits of living way up in the sky.

As she was standing there, tense in anticipation for something she wasn't even sure of, she heard _it._

A terrifying, blood curdling _roar_ that made her body shudder and her veins ice over. Her limbs went into a state of paralysis. That noise replayed itself in her head, echoing for multiple moments even after it sounded and was gone. The noise urged her to run back to her room and slam the doors shut. But she couldn't move. Her brain had stopped working, her muscles halting and refusing to function like they normally should have. She was stuck there on the balcony, frozen in her footsteps out of fear.

She didn't even know what it was she was afraid of, but she could tell that whatever monster that had made that sound was definitely not human. And certainly not _friendly._

Another thundering roar sounded, closer this time, shaking the very walls of the tower. The only thing Bonnie could think was that the noise vaguely reminded her of a demon crawling from the very pits of Hell and crying a shout of triumph.

Then a dark speck came into view in the sky, far in the distance but rapidly getting closer and closer. It wasn't until snake-like body and horns and scales and claws focused into detail that Bonnie's body suddenly decided to start working again. Before she could even properly comprehend what was happening, there was a huge beast gripping onto the railing.

Bonnie feel to her butt ungracefully, scrambling back as hastily as she could until she stopped out of fear, only able look at creature before her.

It pulled itself up and over the railing and then stared at Bonnie. Despite the hammering of her heart, thudding in her chest like it might just leap out without her consent, she couldn't help but stare back and take everything in.

Its slit pupils regarded her, blood red eyes studying her own hazel ones. Dark scales adorned its entire body with matching horns and spikes dotted along its spine. Even though her mind was racing and fear laced its way through her body, Bonnie couldn't help but think for a split second of insanity that the beast carried a certain grace with its form. Despite it all, there was a _dragon_ standing before her. Something that she'd only read about in books and never imagined would ever come face-to-face with her.

 **Magnificent** _,_ her brain couldn't help but spit out through the haze of adrenaline and terror.

Those eyes did not hold the malevolence she would expect to see or the ferocity that should match its appearance and she thought that perhaps was why her mind was complimenting it. Instead those crimson eyes they were cool analyzing, observing her. It cocked its head, seemingly confirming something within itself, before making some movement akin to a nod.

And then a feminine voice rang out in her head, clear as a bell, shocking her out of her spinning thoughts and making her entire body flinch. Its tone was almost humorous.

 _Thanks_ , it said, with something like a chuckle following.

Bonnie could have sworn those crimson eyes held a smile within them as her brain tried to figure out what the foreign voice inside her head was.

 _But unfortunately for you, you're coming with me._

The last thing Bonnie remembered after hearing those words, a mischievous hint in them, were scaled fingers around her midsection and the terrible sensation of rising in altitude far too quickly. Then everything went black, the last thought on her mind being a prayer to the gods above.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Annnnd our princess has been kidnapped, how fantastic is that? This chapter is a little longer than the others I believe. And I've noticed as I've been writing this stories, the chapters seem to be getting lengthier and lengthier. Which is totally fine considering that 800-word long chapters is kinda lame, hah. Anyway, thanks for reading per usual, and reviews are greatly appreciated!**

 **Also, please let me know if you see a mistake so I can fix it. I do most of my editing late at night so I'm bound to miss some stuff.**


	4. Chapter Four: Lair

**Story Note: Nothing note-worthy for this chapter, I don't think.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time. This story is for fun.**

* * *

 **Worst Case Scenario  
** **by.** _xxBurningxx  
_ **Chapter Four: Lair**

* * *

Marceline took care not to do too much damage to the kingdom. She knew there would be a target on her back just for what she was doing, but she figured that destroying the place wasn't justified, considering they'd never done anything to her. Following that logic, she also refrained from killing anyone, even though the sentries had tried to defend the walls with waves of arrows, and a bunch of soldiers tried chasing her from the ground from below.

Unlike many others of her kind, she didn't get quite the same thrill out of aimlessly killing and destroying for no good reason. True, she did get a kick out of scaring people, but she honestly didn't find it joyful to cause unnecessary pain. And sure, she liked to act the part of the ferocious monster that she looked like, but deep down it wasn't in her nature. It was something she'd been made fun of before in the past.

She also figured it was why she didn't get along with other dragons well. Not that her species normally dwelt together in a pack like other animals, wolves for example, but there were certain social occasions between her kind that took place. Marceline never attended them. After years of attempting to get along with her kind, she always ended up getting bruised and beaten after fighting over something petty and foolish. She'd since learned her lesson and avoided such conventions now.

Marceline had even gone as far as avoiding her little brother's thousandth birthday ceremony.

She would, however, be lying if she said the look of unadulterated fear on the princess' face wasn't priceless. Sure, she didn't like killing, but she sure as hell thought it was fun to scare someone witless.

Marceline was quite alarmed at the voice that popped into her head when she pulled herself over the balcony. Especially when the single word that was spoken was what she assumed was a compliment (although she wasn't entirely sure, as the voice had also been so heavily dipped in fear that it was hard to tell). Either way, it was shocking. Most humans did not have the mental capacity to send telepathic waves, much less breach a dragon's mind. In the back of her head, Marceline was impressed.

So she rolled with the punches and responded, and it was immediately clear that the princess had received the message from the way her eyes widened and her breathing hitched in shock. Marceline was grinning so hard internally it hurt, before she swooped in and grabbed the girl. She was careful of her strength, making sure not to hurt the delicate human body, because gods knew how fragile their frames were, and muttered a quick sleeping spell to make sure the princess would not end up hurting herself in resistance.

Just as she was about to take off from the railing, she heard guards busting through the doors behind her, shouting something her brain didn't even take the time to process. Ignoring their yells of alarm, she leaped off the balcony and into the air.

Marceline was smaller than most dragons, but what she lacked in size was made up for in nimble grace and speed. She was out of the kingdom in mere minutes, flying full-speed, dodging all the arrows shot at her and as they whistled past her. Once she was safely outside the kingdom's territory, she inspected the princess in her hands.

Of course she'd heard of other dragons stealing royalty, dragging them back to their lairs to be tortured or eaten. It was one of those things that had be etched into history as a stereotype associated with dragons. She never in her life would have imagined she'd be one of the ones doing it.

Marceline had no intentions of eating the girl, or even hurting her really (unless she gave her due reason to). She imagined she would hold her captive for a week or two for mere entertainment value before letting her go.

It would be fun to scare the girl out of her mind, at least.

That was precisely the kind of amusement Marceline was looking for, after all. She wasn't sure what she would do with herself afterwards, but for the time being she was content with her plan of action.

As she flew, she observed the girl in her clawed hand. Long reddish brown hair fell down from her head and she gauged that it probably met around the middle of the girl's back. Marceline had already seen her eyes: a strange mixture of brown, green, and blue. She was pretty. She had the quiet finesse and beauty associated with princesses. And clearly she had a strong mind, seeing as she had been able to communicate telepathically with seemingly perfect ease. Although Marceline guessed it could have been adrenaline powering that ability.

She would have to find out later.

 _Interesting,_ Marceline thought, completely unaware of the complete blessing in disguise she'd gotten herself into.

* * *

When they arrived at Marceline's lair, the princess was still sound asleep, limp in her hand. She was thankful for that, suspecting that the girl had likely never been under any kind of magical spell so the effects were particularly strong. Marceline knew exactly where she wanted her new captive to awaken.

Her feeding room, a small little alcove where she usually brought her prey to eat, had stained walls and floors, and a certain metallic tang of blood lingering in the air from her past meals.

 _Definitely a chilling scene to wake up to_ , Marceline thought delightfully, knowing that the princess would likely assume the worst.

She brought the princess to the aforementioned room and set her on the floor. Then, after some thought, she went to a different area in the lair and returned with a few fur pelts. She knew it wasn't exactly the kind of bedding humans were accustomed to, but she figured it would work well enough to keep the girl from being sore. So Marceline put down a wolf pelt and then a bear one next to it to form a makeshift carpet of sorts before dragging the princess on top of them, awkwardly plopping her down on the furs.

After that was taken care of, she went to the main room that contained her hoard and focused on something she hadn't done in _many_ years.

It took almost twenty minutes of intense concentration, but finally she managed to bring forth the magic from within her core and felt her skin changing, her limbs contorting to match the desired from. It burned, likely from lack of use of her shape-shifting ability for years, but _finally_ she looked down and saw what she wanted. She squeezed her hands, flexing the muscles and stretching them curiously.

Marceline turned around and fished out a shining silver chalice and was pleased with the reflection that stared back at her.

Because the image presented to her was a perfectly normal looking human, clad in clothing she'd enchanted years and years ago to adorn her body whenever she shifted into that form. It was almost nostalgic, appearing to be human again. It had been almost two hundred years, she thought with a hint of astonishment.

Shaking her head, she sat down on the floor next to her hoard, crossing her legs awkwardly, trying to re-familiarize herself with the human body. She planned on meeting the princess in her true form, of course, but she knew that it wouldn't be long before the human appearance would be necessary. Marceline figured that it was definitely a good time to reacquaint herself with being soft-fleshed once again.

And now it was time to wait for the princess to awake.

She grinned at the thought.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Because Marcy is the kind of dragon who doesn't care if a person is mentally scarred from fear, but has enough mind to make sure proper bedding is supplied. Silly reptile.**

 **Anyway, I wan't to say thanks for ADerpyFishDish for replying twice here. I'd love to reply via PM, but since you're posting anonymously, I can't. Although kudos to you, because usually people who review anonymously never come back to review again, haha.**

 **Also, thanks for Alynna Peta for giving me some great plot ideas to work with for Marcy's past!**

 **And per usual, thanks a bunch for reading and reviews are welcome! (Also, please let me know if you see any typos so I can fix them).**


	5. Chapter Five: Screwed

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time and this story is for entertainment only.**

* * *

 **Worst Case Scenario  
** **by.** _xxBurningxx  
_ **Chapter Five: Screwed**

* * *

Bonnibel woke up slowly, sluggishly pulling herself out of unconsciousness. Her head was pounding, a raging migraine thundering at the front of her brain, causing her to wince as she sat up. She was having trouble figuring out where she was, what had happened, what was going on - she couldn't seem to make her thought process work.

It took almost five minutes of just sitting there before things started coming back to her. Flashes of red slit eyes and black scales crossed her mind and fear, an emotion she was soon becoming familiar with, began trickling into her blood stream. Bonnie blinked a few times, her head still doing its best incapacitate her, before truly taking in her surroundings.

The sight of bones was what made her blood run cold. She was in a small little area, a cave from what it looked like, and there were entire carcasses on the floor. Some looked years old whereas others looked far too fresh from comfort. The air was rancid with the smell of rotting leftover flesh. She felt like she couldn't breathe, her breaths coming in as shallow little hiccups. Her head felt like it was splitting open.

Bonnie felt like she was about to break down crying.

She was in some dragon's home about to be ripped to shreds and swallowed piece by piece. That wasn't how she was supposed to go! She was supposed to rule a kingdom, not get eaten! Bonnie squeezed her eyes shut and focused on her breathing, trying to calm herself to the best of her ability. Which wasn't much.

After what felt like hours, which in reality was likely only ten minutes, Bonnie finally felt like she could open her eyes again without breaking. This time when she looked around, she noted something significant that she hadn't before. There were lanterns, two of them, hanging on either side of the room. That was the reason why she had been able to see the bones in the first place.

Second, she was not sitting on the cold hard ground, but rather on something soft. When she looked down to examine, she found that she was on what she could only assume were animal pelts. She couldn't quite identify what animals they were, but whatever they were, they were soft.

This was what threw her for a loop. She couldn't figure out for the life of her why she had been laid upon a soft flooring. Clearly it had been the dragon who put her here...but why go through the trouble of making sure she was "comfortable"? Unless the beast normally kept the pelts there. Bonnie couldn't be sure, but they seemed to be thrown down a little too haphazardly and she got the feeling that wasn't the case.

Bonnie sat there then, her mind completely taken away from the carcasses - something that probably shouldn't have been possible - and pondered on why the pelts were there.

* * *

It was maybe an hour before anything changed. Bonnie hadn't dared move past her little bundle of pelts, fear keeping her in line. She heard that same smooth voice ring in her head as though it was invading her personal space.

 _Awake, I see._

Bonnie flinched, eyes darting around, desperately trying to find the source. Then she heard the most eerie sound of scales against stone, claws scraping as they hit the floor, and then seemingly out of no where the beast that had kidnapped her was in front of her once again.

In a very similar fashion to when she was on the balcony, Bonnie scrambled backwards, trying to put as much distance between herself and the dragon. "S-stay away!" she stuttered, her voice shaking. In fact, her whole body was shaking in a way that she had no control over.

Ignoring her request, the creature took a step closer, blood red eyes staring at her. _Like you could make me,_ the dragon sneered at her. Another foot closer and Bonnie found herself pressed up against the back of the cave wall. The sense of panic was closing in on her, constricting her body, making her chest feel tight. It almost hurt to breathe, she noted.

"Please," she begged, trying to push herself further away despite the fact that it was physically impossible. She wasn't sure what she was begging for; not to eat her? Not to torture and do whatever terrible things dragons do to humans? Bonnie had read her fairy tales and knew full well what their legacy was composed of. The reptilian beasts were never the good guys, but rather the villains. Not to be trusted.

 _Your name,_ the dragon said. Then, after a second of thought she added, _And your title._

Bonnie, in her panicked fear, spat, "What does it matter? You're just going to kill me!"

 _Only if you continue to give me an attitude like that,_ she growled, both in her tone and literally. The row of sharp teeth displayed to her made Bonnie's fear go ten levels up, if that was possible, and she didn't hesitate to comply with the creature's request after that.

"B-Bonnibel! Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum, heir to the throne of the Candy Kingdom." If she wasn't so terrified she would have uttered those words with a sense of pride. Instead they came out shaky and unsteady.

The dragon bobbed her head in approval, still staring at her. _Bonnibel, huh? Strange name._

Bonnie remained silent. She wasn't even sure how to respond to that.

The creature ignored her lack of response. Instead she took another step closer, much to Bonnie's discontent, so that the dragon's head was only a few feet away from her face. An involuntary noise pushed past her throat, something that was a cross between a whimper and a squeak.

The dragon laughed at the noise.

 _Well, Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum, it's nice making your acquaintance. My name's Marceline. As in, Marceline the Dragon Queen. Say hello to you're new home._

"W-what?" she choked out, staring into the crimson orbs right in front of her face.

 _You'll be staying here to entertain me. That is, unless you can't do so, in which case you'll make a lovely meal._

Bonnie gulped, unable to reply to that either. Her brain was having an even more difficult time processing those words than the entire situation itself. She couldn't force herself to ask what "entertainment" even meant to the dragon, and could only pray that it wasn't some form of torture.

 **Gods help me,** Bonnie prayed.

And then when she heard the dragon's voice mutter, _I heard that,_ Bonnie knew she was doomed.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Oooh, well I haven't updated this in a while, haha. Sorry. I kind of lost interest, even though I have up to chapter 10 written, I didn't get around to editing and posted, whoops. Not sure if I'm gonna finish it, but I'll at least get the chapters I _do_ have up.**


End file.
